With the rise in prices paid for various scrap metals such as copper and steel, theft of scrap metal has been on the rise for many years. Securing the contents of scrap metal containers such as dumpsters, roll-off containers, and the like is difficult. Some containers include flimsy lids which are easy to open, even if a locking arrangement is provided. Other containers include integrated hinged or sliding lids which rely on hinges, rollers, or other arrangements which are prone to break and can weaken the structural integrity of the container. And some state and local governments are now mandating locking, water resistant lids for scrap metal containers, as well as for various other containers used to contain waste materials.
While a variety of devices and techniques may exist for providing containers having lockable lids, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor has made or used an invention as described herein.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.